Hey Eren
by Cloeamy16
Summary: "Hey, Eren, va voir l'océan. Je serai avec toi partout et pour toujours." Fic partenaire de "Hey Levi" ( TRADUCTION)


**Diclaimer: Cet OS ne m'appratient pas, il est l'oeuvre de Eternal White Rose ( au passage, allez checker la version originale, elle est juste géniale) et SNK appartient à Hajime Isayama.**

 **Warnings: Ceci est un Yaoi/BL/MxM, comme vous voulez l'appeler. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Cet OS est également triste, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas non plus. Dans le cas contraire, sortez les mouchoirs, parce qu'on ne sait jamais.**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes, que vous remarquez le moindre petit problème avec ma traduction, faites m'en part dans les reviews ou en PM. Et si vous appréciez, dites-le aussi, c'est cool. x)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 _ **Hey Eren** **(fiction partenaire de Hey Levi)**_

* * *

 _Hey, Eren, je n'ai jamais été bon avec les mots parlés, et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Mais aie foi, quand j'écris, je ne laisse pas sortir n'importe quoi ._

 _Hey, Eren, comment étaient tes parents ? Est-ce qu'ils te soutenaient ? Probablement pas, je veux dire quels parents_ voudraient _que leur enfant risque sa vie chaque jour ?_

 _Hey, Eren, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un monstre, j'ai peut-être dit des choses méchantes, mais je les disais parce que je voulais que personne ne sache pour nous. Mais bien-sûr, Hanji a su. Elle m'emmerde…_

 _Hey, Eren, je veux voir le jour où tes capacités seront égales aux miennes._ Si _ce jour arrive._

 _Hey, Eren, je rêvais de toi tout le temps. Tu occupais tellement mes pensées que ça en était douloureux._

 _Hey, Eren, j'ai perdu mes ailes il y a longtemps alors je ne peux plus voler. Je voudrais que tu puisses voir des choses différentes avec moi._

 _Hey, Eren, est-ce que tes parents t'ont jamais manqué. Je voudrais avoir pu les rencontrer. Bien qu'ils me détesteraient probablement s'ils découvraient que je travaillais pour l'armée._

 _Hey, Eren, t'es tellement plus important que mon escouade._

 _Hey, Eren, je me suis presque tué à chaque fois que tu étais blessé. Même quand_ je te _blessais._

 _Hey, Eren, je te demande pardon pour tout ce j'ai fait pour te faire souffrir. Je ne pensais sérieusement rien. Jamais._

 _Hey, Eren, tu te souviens de Petra ? Je l'ai aimée avant de te rencontrer, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes._

 _Hey, Eren, je suis désolé que ton père t'ait transformé en titan. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire mais évidemment, ce n'était pas et n'est pas ta décision._

 _Hey, Eren, je t'aime. Plus que n'importe qui que j'ai jamais aimé._

 _Hey, Eren, dis à Mikasa que je ne l'ai jamais détestée._

 _Hey, Eren, va voir l'océan. Je serai avec toi partout et pour toujours._

«Hey, chef» dit Hanji, entrant dans le bureau et se tenant devant la table de travail d'Eren.

 _«_ J'ai trouvé ça sur l'un des corps décédés. Ça t'était adressé.»

Eren la regarda, levant un sourcil et tendant une main pour prendre le papier qu'elle tenait.

«Sur quel corps l'avez-vous trouvé?»

«Je préférerais ne pas le dire.»

Le brun souffla et déchira l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir, ses yeux d'émeraudes scannant les mots écrits sur le papier. Tout était si soigné...si précis… ça ne pouvait être l'écriture que d'une seule personne. Des larmes, chaudes, salées et emplies de la tristesse qu'il avait retenue depuis le retour des troupes tombèrent sur ses joues.

Le papier trembla dans ses mains lorsqu'il gémit doucement: «Hanji, s'il vous plaît, sortez.»

L'autre officier le salua et tourna pour s'en aller, avant de le rappeler par dessus son épaule: «Levi était un homme bien, Eren. Je suis désolée que tu aies à apprendre son décès de cette manière.»

«Je sais» dit-il lentement. «Je le sais plus que quiconque.» Il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, souriant à la tache laissée sur le tissu. «Je l'aimais tellement.»

 _Hey, Eren, au revoir…_

* * *

 **J'espère que ces deux OS vous auront plu et que lorsque je reviendrai, ce sera avec ma propre fic ( faudrait peut-être juste que je finisse le premier chapitre aussi xD).**

 **J'vous aime!**


End file.
